


she said endlessly

by icedmachinery



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery
Summary: Jane has never been to Hammerhead’s station.There are many reasons for this, the first being that Hammerhead doesn’t like the others in her station. She fucking hates it.
Relationships: Crazy Jane/Hammerhead
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	she said endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever.

Jane has never been to Hammerhead’s station. 

There are many reasons for this, the first being that Hammerhead doesn’t like the others in her station. She fucking hates it, will curse you out, won’t hesitate to throw you out, all of that protectiveness she’s so good at. The other reasons include: the vastness of the Underground, the unpredictability of their surroundings, and Jane is. Well. Jane is --- _well._ She’s embarrassed. She can feel her face heat up as she approaches it and she just can’t fucking figure out _why._

Jane knocks on the cool metal. One knock turns into three, three turns into six, and no one will answer. Why the fuck would Hammerhead call her here — have Driver 8 _take her out of front —_ just to not answer? It’s not really like her. It majorly is not like her. She knows what she wants. Hammerhead knows. Hammerhead doesn’t play games; she’s honest, frank, to-the-point. And Jane wants to see her, she wants to…

It doesn’t matter.

“Thanks so much, Hammerhead,” she sighs. She puts her back against the wall and sinks to her knees. She shouldn’t even be waiting here. She should say fuck it, she should leave and ignore it all, seriously, fuck her for not being here. But she can’t. Jane can’t seem to make herself go. Hammerhead is honestly so irritating sometimes, but - what if it’s important? She took Jane off the surface, so it has to be important. Is there something wrong in the Underground? Jane hasn’t noticed anything wrong, but… she’s also very busy. Hammerhead, on the other hand, is incredibly in-tune with the entire system. She’d know. Hammerhead would know, and Hammerhead would know how to fix it.

Hammerhead is good. Loyal. Capable. Jane sort of admires her, in a weird way. She works hard and is hard but not hardened, and there’s some fucked up beauty in that, isn’t there?

Jane is almost lost (in thoughts, in her own mind, thinking about her alter), almost completely distracted, when she hears it - _Uh, know I don’t say this often, but, thanks, Penny._

_No problem. G’luck._

And footsteps.

What the fuck?

Moments later, Hammerhead appears in front of her, turning the corner -- what the absolute _fuck?_ She’s holding flowers. Her makeup is particularly nice today, smudged with intent, and she doesn’t know how she knows that. And she’s holding a bouquet of flowers.

Since when does Hammerhead like flowers?

  
  


Well, Jane’s never been here. Maybe she decorates her station with flowers, fuck, anything’s possible.

“Oh,” says Hammerhead. “Uh, hey. I honestly thought you’d be late, but you’re… apparently you were early, so fuck me.”

“Yeah, well, Driver 8 threw me right to your station when you _pulled me out of fucking front,_ so it didn’t take long.” She stops. Hammerhead looks flustered. She has literally never seen Hammerhead - _Hammerhead,_ let that sink in - flustered. “So what is it? And what’s with the flowers? I didn’t think you were into that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jane,” she says. “Come on.”

Hammerhead unlocks her station, and… yeah, there aren’t any flowers here. Instead her station is covered in furniture made from black leather, the walls are red, but… there are pictures hanging on them. She sees Kay, she sees Flit, Lucy Fugue, even Dr. Harrison — it makes sense, she supposes, Hammerhead knows them, but it’s also kind of endearing somehow.

“Are you gonna tell me what this is about? ‘Cause if there’s something up, I need to know, so—”

“Jane, these are…”

“What?”

“These fucking flowers are for you, okay? Penny helped me pick them. I didn’t know where to look, but she did.”

Jane takes the flowers out of her hand. Roses, daisies -- she recognizes these, they’re from different places, it must’ve taken her _hours_ to find them.

This is.

Weird.

“Uh… thanks. I guess. They’re nice. My point still stands. I need to—”

“I didn’t bring you here because something’s wrong, you idiot.”

“The fuck… then why?”

“I brought you here because - well, I thought you’d get it, but I guess not? I don’t let anyone in here. Anyone. But I let you in, and I gave you flowers. I fucking cleaned, I dressed up, Jane. I…”

Oh. It hits her, appropriately, like a train.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re into me? Because that’s fucked, Hammerhead.”

She sighs. “I know.” Hammerhead throws herself down onto a nearby loveseat. “I know that. I get it, okay? But I’m trying here. If I didn’t read you right, and you’re not interested, then just go. I’ll understand.”

Jane feels… Jane feels… 

She doesn’t feel what she should be feeling.

She sits down next to Hammerhead.

“I don’t know how I feel,” she admits. It’s _difficult._ “I don’t know anything lately. But I know you’ve always been there for me, and you’ve always been there for Kay.”

“It’s my job.”

“Yeah, but you… you’re… ugh, fuck. What I’m trying to say is that I’m not disgusted right now.”

“Thanks?”

“I’m….” Her voice goes quiet. “Actually okay with it. Trying something out, if you are. Just to see how it is.”

Hammerhead looks at her. Disbelief. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Hammerhead takes her hand.

“Good.”


End file.
